


Warmth

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Grey-scale photo-manip. B&W shirtless cuddling ;-)





	Warmth




End file.
